April 9, 2015 Smackdown results
The April 9, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 7, 2015 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. Summary Just 17 days before Extreme Rules, SmackDown featured a special cinematic edition of “Miz TV,” The New Face of Fear's first post-Phenom showdown, hot Divas action and an explosive six-man slugfest. Daniel Bryan kicked off SmackDown, pulling no punches on the recent nefarious actions of both Sheamus & Bad News Barrett. But before he could finish his conversation with the WWE Universe, The Celtic Warrior and Barrett interrupted to attempt a “European-style arse kicking.” While the outspoken Dolph Ziggler emerged to even the odds, he quickly found himself “eclipsed” by the arrival of Big Show. That was until Roman Reigns opted to join the party as well. And despite a warning by The World's Largest Athlete, The Big Dog wasted little time unleashing his attack — sparking a 3-on-3 brawl between the six Superstars and ultimate leading to the expulsion of the bigger competitors from the ring. Moments later, Big Show and Reigns were added to what was originally scheduled to be a tag team main event. Accordingly, Ziggler, Reigns & Bryan would go head-to-head with Big Show, Barrett & Sheamus! Prior to their tag team match, Big E and his New Day cohorts attempted to give the WWE Universe a “motivational speech” in an effort to get the fans in the corner. In spite of their efforts, the faction's positive message was met with a noticeable chant of “New Day sucks” from the Dallas crowd. In their subsequent match against WWE Tag Team Champions Cesaro & Tyson Kidd, the ill-willed chants continued. Then, in the height of The New Day's frustration, order completely broke down. This paved the way for Cesaro to hit an uppercut from outside the ring, setting up Kidd to hit a vicious neckbreaker for the three-count. Though he channeled the immortal Hulk Hogan and informed the WWE Universe that #Axelmania will live forever, Curtis Axel didn't have much luck in his rematch against Neville. The Man That Gravity Forgot triumphed in his SmackDown debut with the help of his incredible Red Arrow finishing maneuver. Things turned volatile as Natalya, Cameron and Alicia Fox discussed Monday's No. 1 Contender's Divas Battle Royal and #GiveDivasAChance with Renee Young. Moments after a brawl Natalya took on Alicia during a backstage interview, the two Divas squared off with Cameron serving as special guest referee. And though The Queen of Harts would make her foxy opponent tap-out to the family Sharpshooter, Cameron ultimately stood tall by delivering a surprise post-match DDT to both competitors. Two weeks after facing The Undertaker at WrestleMania, Bray Wyatt prepared to return to action with energetic rant, aimed at his former Wyatt Family disciple Erick Rowan. In the highly personal contest that followed, The Eater of World “taught one last lesson” to Rowan, nearly taking off his opponent's head with a vicious clothesline outside the ring and finishing him with Sister Abigail for the victory. In honor of his new film “The Marine 4: Moving Target,” — scheduled for release Friday on Digital HD and April 21 on DVD and Blu-ray — The Miz presented a special edition of his controversial show to praise ... himself. But after his co-star Summer Rae interrupted to debate her own contribution to the film, the subject moved to Damien Mizdow. When Miz's former employee emerged, the A-Lister offered him a chance to apologize and say he was sorry. Mizdow did just that, before knocking The Awesome One out of the ring, destroying the “Miz TV” set and planting a surprise celebratory kiss on Summer Rae. In the height of the colossal Six-Man Tag Team Match, Roman Reigns delivered a pair of Superman Punches that sent Big Show off the apron to the ringside floor and Bad News Barrett to the canvas. When Sheamus broke up a pin-attempt by the black-clad powerhouse, Dolph Ziggler sent Sheamus flying over the top rope. Then, moments after Daniel Brian hit the reengaging World's Largest Athlete with a Running Knee off the apron, Reigns countered Barrett's Bull Hammer attempt with a mega Spear for the victory. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Finn Balor defeated Xavier Woods *Cesaro & Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) defeated The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) *Neville defeated Curtis Axel *Natalya defeated Alicia Fox by submission (w/ Cameron as special guest referee) *Bray Wyatt defeated Erick Rowan *Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler & Roman Reigns defeated Bad News Barrett, Sheamus & The Big Show Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Chaos opened SmackDown & paved the way for a colossal main event SD_813_Photo_001.jpg SD_813_Photo_004.jpg SD_813_Photo_008.jpg SD_813_Photo_010.jpg SD_813_Photo_011.jpg SD_813_Photo_012.jpg Cesaro & Tyson Kidd v The New Day SD_813_Photo_018.jpg SD_813_Photo_020.jpg SD_813_Photo_022.jpg SD_813_Photo_025.jpg SD_813_Photo_027.jpg SD_813_Photo_032.jpg Neville v Curtis Axel SD_813_Photo_037.jpg SD_813_Photo_039.jpg SD_813_Photo_043.jpg SD_813_Photo_045.jpg SD_813_Photo_048.jpg SD_813_Photo_049.jpg Natalya v Alicia Fox SD_813_Photo_053.jpg SD_813_Photo_054.jpg SD_813_Photo_056.jpg SD_813_Photo_060.jpg SD_813_Photo_062.jpg SD_813_Photo_069.jpg Bray Wyatt v Erick Rowan SD_813_Photo_076.jpg SD_813_Photo_077.jpg SD_813_Photo_082.jpg SD_813_Photo_088.jpg SD_813_Photo_094.jpg SD_813_Photo_095.jpg A special “Moving Target” edition of “Miz TV SD_813_Photo_098.jpg SD_813_Photo_099.jpg SD_813_Photo_106.jpg SD_813_Photo_111.jpg SD_813_Photo_116.jpg SD_813_Photo_117.jpg Bryan, Ziggler & Reigns v Bad News Barrett, Sheamus & Big Show SD_813_Photo_121.jpg SD_813_Photo_126.jpg SD_813_Photo_127.jpg SD_813_Photo_134.jpg SD_813_Photo_138.jpg SD_813_Photo_153.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #816 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #816 at WWE.com * #816 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events